zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Mammals: Journey to the Valley of Peace
This is a crossover story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a crossover with Kung Fu Panda. However, this version of KFP is modified to where the characters are like they would be in the Zootopia universe. This means that none of the reptile, bird, amphibian or insect characters appear. Rather, those remain as they are in the real world to be used as food. So, in this version, Master Mantis is replaced by Finnick, Master Viper is replaced by my skunk OC Regina, and Master Crane is replaced by a gemsbok character. As well, this take on KFP is not limited to solely Asian mammals and mammals from all over the world (there are a few instances of this in KFP itself, such as there being gorilla thugs in some stories, despite gorillas not being from Asia) are used. The villain will be Tai Lung. As for Nick and Judy, they are in love with each other and are Kung Fu warriors who come to the Valley of Peace. Finally, characters like Tigress and those like her are far more humanly feminine, similar body-wise to Gazelle, though they still have the same faces and such. Generally, all the mammals, with the exception of the primates, are Zootopia-style. Po and Tigress are also a couple here. Lastly, the KFP-style bunnies are replaced with Zootopia-style ones so they are like Judy and her family. Story In ancient China, there was no village more spoken of than the Valley of Peace. Its inhabitants, mammals of all species and sizes, went about their lives in peace. Watching over this village were the warriors of the Jade Palace. Its main master was a male Red panda named Shifu, who had inherited mastership of the palace from his master, a panther named Bagheera. However, the palace was starting to accept more students than the several that it housed now, and new masters were needed. Shifu had sent a letter to another master, a yak named Yax, who had sent his best and greatest sudents. In the forest, a large group consisting of three foxes and 278 bunnies. The four elder foxes and bunnies were highly skilled Kung Fu masters. The leader was the male fox, Robin, or, as he was often called, Master Reynard. His wife, a beautiful vixen named Marian, or Master Vixen to some, smiled. Robin wore a handsome dark green robe, while Marian wore a pink robe-dress that been modified to leave her legs bare so that she could fight. "I look forward to seeing the Valley. I have heard so much about it," she said. Robin nodded. "As am I, darling," he told her As for the bunnies, they were also legendary masters in their own right. The male was named Stu, or Master Buck, and his wife was named Bonnie, or Master Doe. They both wore robes, with Stu's being blue and Bonnie's being a pale pink. With them were all 276 of their children, including a grey and white-furred, purple-eyed, curvaciously-hipped beauty named Judy. At her side was the handsome, green-eyed son of Robin and Marian, who was named Nick. Nick and Judy, both about the same age and friends since childhood, were a bit different, as they had fallen in love with each other rather than members of their own kind. Judy smiled. Nick's striking eyes were similar in color to the bamboo forest that they were passing through. However, they were wary. Large, agressive predators, such as the Forest dragon, the inspiration for the dragon of the mammals' folklore, lurked. Nick smiled at Judy. He wore a green martial arts training shirt with tan-brown training pants, while Judy wore a robe-dress similar to Marian's, only purple. "Maybe we could stop by a pond or something if there is one there. I'd love to sit with you under the moonlight, maybe pluck a lotus blossom and give it to you, my bunny beauty," he told her. "Ew!" came the response from a few of Judy's younger siblings. This caused her, her parents and the foxes to chuckle. Robin, Marian, Stu and Bonnie were each the masters of a form of Kung Fu. Robin was the master of dragon style, Marian the master of tiger style, Stu the master of mantis form and Bonnie the master of snake form. Nick took after his father's form, while Judy, despite her typical female bunny size, took after Marian in form. The group continued on their journey. Meanwhile, in the Valley, at the Jade Palace, Shifu looked out, awaiting the arrival of these news masters. Just then, from behind him, the Red panda master turned to see two female cats, one a tiger, named Mei-Lin and known as Tigress, and the other a Clouded leopard, named Song, standing there. "You sent for us, Father?" Tigress asked. Shifu smiled. Tigress and Song were his adoptive daughters. Both were unbelivably beautiful, with lovely, lithe bodies, nice hips, great butts and so on. He had found the two of them at a local orphanage, where, as roommates, they had become like sisters to each other, with Tigress protecting Song from bullies and so on. Wanting to give them a home and impressed by their loyalty to one another, he adopted the both of them then and there. He looked at Tigress. "Yes. I want you and song to be fully prepared for the new masters' arrival. That also means that I want you to go and tell Po not to mess this up," he replied. Tigress sighed. Po was a large male panda that she had known since they were cubs. She was also the panda's girlfriend. As with Nick and Judy, they had developed an attraction in their late teen years. Now, as young adults, though Tigress wasn't blind to Po's faults and wasn't at all a fan of his crazy antics, she still had a deep love for him "Don't worry, Father. I will handle it. I look forward to the arrival of Masters Reynard, Vixen, Buck and Doe," she said. Song nodded in agreement. "We won't let you down, Father," she added. Shifu was pleased. His two daughters were the most important part of his life. He had raised those two from the time that they were adorable cubs until young adulthood, when they turned into the beauties that they were now. The two felines went to go and perform their task. They found Po in the Hall of Heroes. Tigress smiled. "Hey panda," she said sweetly. Po turned. "What is it?" he asked. Tigress smiled and hugged him. "Masters Reynard, Vixen, Buck and Doe are coming. Father says for you to be prepared, and not to mess this up," she said. As always happened in a moment of high excitement, Po squealed with delight. "Oh, so totally awesome!" he exclaimed. Tigress sighed. "How did I know that was going to happen?" she said. Po smiled at her as they countinued to talk. Meanwhile, up in the snowy mountains, in a cave lair, a fearsome feline figure sat on a seat. His name was Tai Lung, and he was an infamous Kung Fu warrior and warlord. By his side say a beautiful but dangerous female Clouded leopardess with one yellow eye and one blue eye by the name of Su Wu, who was a member of the deadly warrior trio called the Wu Sisters, the other members of which were her sisters Wan and Wing. Su Wu was Tai Lung's wife. Tai Lung listened intently as one of his informants, a weasel named Duke, told him what was going on. "Master Reynard, Master Vixen, Master Buck and Master Doe are all coming to the Valley. They are powerful, sir, and they could pose a threat to your plan to conquer the Valley," he said. Su Wu snarled. "No one can stop Tai Lung. He is unbeatable!" she replied. Duke cowered a bit. He was terrified of both Tai Lung and Su Wu. Truthfully, he would much rather have remained an independant thief, but his crew of weasels had been even less intelligent than him, and eventually he had ended up here. He hadn't started as a thief. His family had been in the business of making terra cotta warriors, but he hated that life and went into crime. He had been stopped by the warriors of the Jade Palace, Tigress, Song, Master Monkey, Master Fennec, Master Skunk and Master Gemsbok, and, most recently, Po, more times than he cared to remember. "Yes, mam, I will keep that in mind," he said. Tai Lung turned to the rest of his army. "What say you? Shall we head out soon?" he asked with a wicked smile. The members of this army of evil returned their leader's smile. Back in the outside world, the group of travelers finally arrived at the Jade Palace. On the day that they made it to the Jade Palace, Shifu stood there, ready to greet them. With him were Po, Tigress, Song, Master Skunk, Master Fennec, Master Monkey and Master Gemsbok "Greetings, all of you. Welcome to the Jade Palace. I am Shifu," he began. Robin, Marian, Stu, Bonnie, Nick, Judy and Judy's siblings all bowed. "We are all pleased to meet you, Master Shifu. You know Marian, Stu and Bonnie. With us are Marian and I's son Nick and Stu and Bonnie's 275 children, including their eldest daughter, Judy," Robin said. Shifu gestured at Tigress and Song. "These are my daughters, Mei-Lin, also known as Tigress, and Song. They are my pride and joy," the Red panda answered. Robin looked at the two felines. "They are two beautiful lotus blossoms, Master Shifu. I can see why you are proud to be their father," he replied. Tigress and Song gave a smile and a bow. The two sisters were very often complemented for their beauty. They also often used to their advantage, using it to distract male opponents long enough to defeat them. It worked every time. Shifu then looked at Po. "This is another of my students. His name is Po," he continued. The panda felt a wave of excitement come through him. "Oh, Master Reynard! I have heard so much about you and how you drove back the great hyena army. Master Vixen, you singlehandedly beat Su Wu, the leader of the Wu sisters, in one epic showdown...." he was saying. Suddenly, Tigress cut him off. "All right, Po, we get the idea," she said. Robin only nodded at the panda's enthusiasm. Po had a tendency to be loud and excitable when meeting his Kung Fu heroes. Shifu then proceeded to introduce the others. Each of them said hello and bowed to the new masters. Nick immediately hit it off with Master Fennec. "They call me Master Fennec, but my real name is Finnick," he explained. Nick nodded. "So, what form of Kung Fu do you practice?" he asked. Finnick smiled proudly. "I am a mantis practicioner," he replied. Meanwhile, Judy was speaking with Master Skunk. "I am Regina. I am a snake style practicioner," she said. Those two continued on. Regina was about the same height and age as Judy, with a similar figure. Nick and Judy also began befriending Po, Tigress and Judy. Robin, Marian, Stu and Bonnie befriended Shifu. At their lair, Tai Lung and Su Wu were discussing what to do next. "My sisters and I could go and deal with them," Su Wu said. Tai Lung didn't smile, but he liked it. "No, we ourselves will not confront them just yet. First, we will send in our ultimate champion," he said. Su Wu smiled. "You mean King Louie?" she asked. Tai Lung nodded. King Louie was a ten-foot tall, very powerful Gigantopithecus warrior and ruler over the Bandar-Log primate clan, which Tai Lung and Su Wu had allied with. "Yes. He will be more than a match for them," the powerful Snow leopard warrior replied. The two headed off to head to King Louie's camp, which was nearby. Back at the Jade Palace, Nick and Judy had finished unpacking and were now exploring the area. "So, do you like it here?" Nick asked. Judy nodded. "Yes. It's beautiful here," she responded. Nick took a moment to admire the love of his life. She was gorgeous, what with her attractive looks and gorgeous, curvacious physique, and she was a very talented martial artist. "Good. You're beautiful too. You fit right in," Nick said. Judy gave a sweet smile. Nick was always the charmer, much like his father. She and he walked along the Jade Palace paths until they reached a large peach tree on an area that looked out to the whole valley. They looked at it before turning back to one another. "You know, I think I am really going to like it here," Nick said. Judy nodded. "Me too," she said, cuddling up to him. They sat down under the peach tree, what Master Bagheera had dubbed the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and cuddled up. They knew that they would face challenges, but they were ready. Back inside the Jade Palace, Robin, Marian, Stu, Bonnie and Judy's siblings were all getting settled. Tigress and Song were busy talking about the newcomers. Suddenly, they heard a familiar female voice. "Girls, your father wants to see you," it said. Tigress and Song turned to see a female otter standing in the doorway. To them and others, she was known as Mrs. Otterton, and she had been hired by Shifu when they were cubs to help care for them. Her husband, Emmett, worked in the village as a florist. Tigress and Song bowed. "Yes, Mrs. Otterton," they said in unison. They rushed to see Shifu, who was in his own room. "You summoned us?" Tigress began. Shifu turned to his beloved daughters. "Yes. Now, we have a new group in the Valley, and I want you two to be sure that they are familiar with the area. Also, keep Po from bothering them too much," he said. Tigress laughed and smiled. "Of course, Dad. I will keep Po under control. Don't you worry," she said. Shifu sighed, knowing that she had her work cut out for her. A few days later, a deer buck servant came rushing to Shifu. "Master Shifu! In the Valley, King Louie and his Bandar-Log army are attacking the village!" he said. Everyone grew alarmed. King Louie was infamous in China, nearly as infamous as the Qidan clan ruler King Temutai, who also served Tai Lung. Not only was he ten feet tall, but he was exceedingly strong, with a lethal Kung Fu technique: the earthquake strike. This supernatural move entailed Louie slamming his massive fists into the ground to cause an earthquake effect. Robin and Shifu both took deep breaths, as did Marian, Stu, and Bonnie. They knew what they were up against. "Come. We must stop this attack quickly," Shifu said. Nick, Judy, Po, Tigress, Song and the other warriors were practicing in the training hall when they were summoned. Soon, they were headed down to the village. Judy's siblings stayed back at the palace, with some of the older ones taking care of the younger ones. Upon arrival, they laid eyes on King Louie and his monkey minions. "This ends now, Louie!" Robin called out. The greatest of the great apes turned to acknowledge him. The shaggy, red-furred Gigantopithecus wore training pants and armor plating across his chest. Louie thought he had the upper hand on these much smaller mammals. He looked at Robin, as he recognized him. "Ah, Master Reynard. I had no clue that I'd have the chance to bring down one of the great masters," he said. Robin shook his head. "Oh, I don't think so," he replied. Louie narrowed his eyes and then prepared to use his move. He slammed his clenched fists into the ground with tremendous force. As intended, the ground quaked. The warriors had the sense to jump away. When it was over, Robin looked up at Louie again, smiling. "You'll have to do better than that, Louie," he said. Louie roared ferociously before he launched into a frightening display of Kung Fu skill. "Stay near me," Nick told Judy. The smaller mammals were hard-pressed to succeed in this difficult battle. They were jumping around, trying to evade Louie's strikes. Then, as the massive ape charged at them, gearing up for another earthquake strike, Nick saw a stack of large logs intended to be chopped up as firewood. He smiled and rushed for it. Swiftly, he undid the bindings that held it in place. An instant later, they fell from their stack. As Nick intended, they tripped up Louie and some of his warriors. A male Chacma baboon warrior managed to flee the scene and begin heading back to Tai Lung and Su Wu's lair. Nick smiled at the fallen Louie. "A lot of good your fancy technique did you," he said. Louie simply groaned as the primary law enforcement officer in the village, Constable Bogo, and his guards came. They had heard the battle and come to see what was going on. "What's going on here?" Bogo asked. Tigress smiled and gestured at Nick. "Nick here stopped this ape and his forces. They are ready to take away," she said. Bogo turned to some of his guards. One of them ran off to get chains to bind the primates. Bogo looked at Nick. "Good work, young fox," he said. Nick bowed to the Cape buffalo and then he left with the others to return to the Jade Palace. Judy was proud. "Nick is the hero of the day!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. That night, at the Jade Palace, a special meal was eaten in Nick's honor. Late that evening, the baboon warrior had finally gotten back to Tai Lung and Su Wu. He began to tell them everything. Tai Lung narrowed his eyes. "So, these young warriors are powerful," he said. Not to be outdone, Su Wu smiled. "Dear, the time is right. We need to gather our forces. If we catch them off guard, we can win," she replied. Tai Lung knew that she was right. That great army of evil began to make its plan over the next several days. When it finally attacked the Valley, everyone was unprepared. "What are we going to do?" Regina asked. Robin smiled at the skunk. "We're going to be brave, and we are all going to fight. Tai Lung will learn that not everyone is afraid of him and that there are those willing to fight back," he said. With that, everyone rushed into battle, Judy's younger siblings hidden at the Jade. Moments later, Marian and Su Wu stood in the center of the village. "Ah, Master Vixen. We meet again," Su Wu began. Marian shook her head. "And I can tell you right now that I am not thrilled to see you again," she replied. Su Wu momentarily looked around. Her sisters were already battling Masters Fennec and Skunk, leaving her alone. They fought best together, and she was the strongest of the three. She was also the only one of the Wu Sisters who fought alone. She hissed viciously and attacked. Marian defended herself, showing why she was considered one of the best. Meanwhile, Judy confronted Tai Lung himself in the hills near the village. "It's over, Tai Lung. We are going to bring you down, and no one will ever have to live in fear of you ever again," she said. Tai Lung laughed. It sent chills through Judy's spine. However, just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. His eyes became almost feral with rage. He attacked without warning, shocking Judy with the speed in which it happened. Judy, with her form of Kung Fu, was hard-pressed to keep the brutal big cat at bay. "I have to end this..." the bunny thought to herself. Their battle went on. In the village, Marian defeated Su Wu, though the villainous feline was still alive. A long time later, as the sun was starting to go down, Judy noticed that she and her opponent were on a ledge above a high drop. A fall would certainly be fatal. She knew that Tai Lung was too dangerous to be left alive. She had an idea. She let the Snow leopard charge her, but jumped out of the way at the last second. As she planned, Tai Lung fell from the ledge, to meet his demise upon impact. Exhausted, Judy began heading back to the village. Tai Lung's forces had now been either captured or routed, and were being prepared to be sent to the infamous Chorh-Ghom Prison in the mountains of Mongolia. "We are victorious! Citizens, you are safe now," Robin said. All the mammals bowed. A short time later, Su Wu reached the hills, where, she found Tai Lung's corpse, broken by the fall. She was furious. She looked toward the village. "I will destroy you! I vow it!" she shouted. That night, Nick and Judy went under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The moonlight gleamed. The fox took his love in his arms. "What a day," Nick said. Judy sighed. "Well, Tai Lung is no more. I made sure of that," she answered. The young couple then kissed deeply under the peach tree, wondering what awaited them next. Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Kung Fu Panda Crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Dreamworks crossovers Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Kung Fu Mammals saga Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Martial arts stories Category:PG-13 stories